One Step Ahead
by Skillet28561
Summary: Bloo has always considered himself one step ahead of his human partner. He knew he could always trap Mac in his pranks. But after one prank goes to far Bloo won't be able to prepare for what happens next. AU of "I Only Have Surprise for You". One-Shot. Very Depressing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own fosters home for imaginary friends. If I did I would cut Bendy's butt off and mount it on my family's fireplace along with Kevin from Ed, Edd n Eddy and Sakura from Naruto.**

Mac had just gotten home from fosters and he couldn't be more angry and shocked . Bloo had just taken it a step too far with his pranks. And everybody he thought was his friend was his was in on it. Except for Eduardo, who was the only one he still considered a close friend.

He walked into his apartment covered in cake and wearing a clown suit with his older brother Terrence who was currently watching All my Grandchildren's Uncles but paused it to tease his younger brother before seeing his appearance as he turned around and gave him a death glare before heading to his room."He's suffered enough" the now former bully uttered before going back to his soap operas.

Mac jumbled into his empty and cluttered room and droned " Hey boy I'm home. Oh right I don't have a dog." He then walked over to his nightstand and looked at his picture of Bloo before his answering machine rang out in a hissing and mocking voice

"_One Step Ahead". _This tease from his so called "best friend" had sent him over the edge causing him to let out an incredibly frustrated scream. Afterwards he picked up a nearby baseball and threw it at the phone causing minor damage.

He then turned around ripped the picture of the imaginary friend out of the frame before running to the kitchen. Mac slammed the paper onto the counter then proceeding to spit on it vigorously. Once he had no more saliva left in his mouth he shoved the picture in the kitchen sink drain and flipped the switch, turning on the garbage disposal, ripping the photo to shreds.

Moments after, an angry voice rang out "Hey dweeb! Can you move the break down to your room? I can't hear my soaps! Uhh I mean, Wrestling!". Mac immediately complied and headed back to his dimly lit room to witness a sight that pushed him further. On the floor was a top hat, a basketball, a powerpuff girl hand me down from Terrence, and one of Coco's empty plastic eggs.

This caused the peeved off child to grab the matching baseball bat and began hitting the items with it. However this was to no avail as his weak arms weren't strong enough to break any of the items. By the end of his meltdown Mac was lying on the floor crying hitting the bat against the floor pathetically.

* * *

The next day at Fosters, Bloo was waiting for Mac to arrive. He was feeling really good about himself for getting his creator again. He couldn't wait for him arrive through the front doors so he could rub it in and begin planning his next "surprise party". The other friends felt a lot more guilty for the trick except for some of the meaner ones like JK or Bendy. Bloo however assured them there was nothing to worry about and that Mac would always come back no matter what he did.

But as the hours went on after 3 Bloo was very annoyed "Where the heck is Mac! It's 6 o clock! I never expected him to be such a baby about the fact that I'm always one step ahead of him. He'll just have to get over it"

After these harsh and insensitive words a red hand came down and smacked the diminutive friend upside the head "Ow! What the heck Wilt!" Bloo yelped after the angered lanky friend's hand made impact.

" Look Bloo I'm sorry but... No wait i'm NOT sorry! I don't know how you suckered us all in to your prank. But this time you went too far in the case that you didn't last time. You've been mistreating Mac and everybody since you moved in this house! And now your getting what's coming to you for your behavior now that Mac's never coming back. We're all getting punished for what we did". Wilt raged at his roommate.

Despite all this Bloo kept a determined glare before whining " Well of course,I act like a totally awesomeness super pants should, because I'm the best imaginary friend ever!".

At this outrageous and conceited remark, Wilt replied with a huff" Best imaginary friend ever. Yeah right, more like worst imaginary friend ever" before walking up the stairs not looking back at the gaping imaginary who was incredibly shocked.

"Oh yeah! Well all show you! Mac'll come back! He can't live without me! He can't!" Bloo screamed at his now former friend while trying to assure him the words he said were true.

* * *

Unfortunately for the blob like friend this did not appear to be true. As by the time anything of interest happens in our story again was three years from the last conversation between Wilt and Bloo. A lot had happened in the time skip. Several friends including Eduardo, Bendy, Sam Burger, Crackers,and Bloppy Pants had been adopted and a few new arrivals including Cheese, Jib, and Foofy Woogums had come to the home. Madame Foster had retired and moved to Colorado last year, at the age of 74 resulting in the newly engaged Frankie taking over the home with Mr. Herriman going up for adoption and becoming much more lax after saying goodbye to his creator.

But the most notable difference is that Mac had still not come back to the home since that fateful day. This fact had slowly been wearing down on Bloo's patience along with more and more lonely days with even his new roommate Cheese being mad at him. Eventually, one day this had finally taken a toll on his mind that was to large to keep sealed.

"AHHHHHH! Where's Mac! It's been 3 years since I last saw him! He's such a baby! When will he get over the fact that I'm always one step ahead of him!" Bloo finally snapped after years of isolation before a snobby voice broke the silence.

"If you were one step ahead of him, then you would have found him already." Duchess still at the house after the all these years remarked sarcastically, just as disgusted with Bloo as the rest of the friends. However this gave Bloo an idea.

"That's it! I'll find Mac at school and force him to come back here from his miserable life! That'll show him how one step ahead of him I am!" Bloo plotted before running out the door of the home while laughing maniacally.

* * *

Though it had taken him several hours to find the school Mac went to now that he was in middle school, but he eventually found it and began searching the halls for Mac calling his name.

But as if being struck down by a very annoyed god, the bell for the final period rang causing a multitude of children to flood from the doors swallowing Bloo whole and sending him down to the exits.

After about 5 minutes of the involuntary mosh pit, Bloo landed on the hard concrete of the blacktop. But once he had stopped clinching from the pain of the impact he saw someone he hadn't seen in years.

Mac had a much older appearance to him and was now about half the height of Frankie. He still had his trademark green backpack, though it had much more wear and tear to it. He was wearing very dark jeans that almost appeared black that barely covered his ankles with a plaid red and black button up jacket with a white undershirt. Like most other kids his age he was listening to music on his phone, though while everyone else was listening to pop music, he was nodding his head to what sounded like Three Days Grace.

"Hah, there you are Mac...I told you I'm always one step ahead" Bloo whispered ready to pounce before witnessing a sight that shocked him out of his mind.

"Hey kids! The Disturbed concert is in 2 hours we've gotta get their fast" a very clean and handsome 16 year old drove up and was apparently calling to Mac. He looked very familiar to Bloo but he couldn't put non-existent fingers on who it was until Mac called out his name.

"We'll be there in a sec Terrence! Come on Sam, we need to get their before Terrence has an anxiety attack!". Just a second after Mac called out he began running towards the car with an attractive (for a 12 year old) redhead who was reminiscent of a very young version of the current head of Fosters by his side.

They entered the car and talked a little before a quick peck on the lips and Terrence warning the they were still technically on school grounds where PDA was illegal to which he received " Hey! At least we don't make out with pillows instead of people!" from Sam, which resulted in both her and Mac laughing their heads off while an embarrassed Terrence driving away.

Bloo couldn't believe it. Mac's life had gotten so much better since he had stopped visiting him. "But I'm always one step ahead... I'm the best imaginary friend ever...". With the realization that he would probably never get Mac back he began walking back to the home with one step ahead ahead of the other...

* * *

**(A/N): Yeah I warned you this would very depressing! I just hope you brought tissues while reading this story. I figure that since my other story is half comedy half horror i feel I should just have a one genre story. I'm not going to have a rec this chapter cause it's just a side project off of my main one "Voodoo's Disciple" which if you watch Total Drama and are a fan of Mal I recommend you read. And before I close out be sure to LEAVE A FRICKIN REVIEW. I'm sick and tired if people being to lazy to give me some feedback. I tried**** to get the message across in my last chapter of "Voodoo's Disciple" but nobody gave flying crap and I still only have four reviews. If you don't like the story at least have the courage to tell me it through a review.**

**Skillet out.**


End file.
